


Truth or Dare?

by Elsey



Series: Charlie Bradbury is a nosy shit [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare, changed past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie decides that she's going to be a permanent Woman of Letters, things get interesting for Dean and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit** Wow I need to stop writing when I'm sick

“Well what’s even the point in me leaving, Dean? I don’t have anywhere to go. Guess you better get used to having a girl around here, huh?” Charlie says, bouncing on the soles of her feet with a cheeky grin plastered across her face. Dean rolls his eyes but smiles anyway, ruffling Charlie’s hair before he goes into the kitchen where Cas and Sam are seated, speaking lowly.

“We bought junk food!” Dean announces and Sam sits up straight, Castiel slowly moving his gaze up from his clasped hands.

“Haven’t we had enough junk food?” Sam frowns. Dean shrugs.

“I dunno, Sammy, haven’t you had enough rabbit food?” Sam just throws his hands in the air, exasperated. Charlie sits down in the chair next to Sam while Dean squishes in next to Cas. They dive into the Chinese food, laughing and throwing things across the table at one another. Eventually, they find themselves holed up in Dean’s room, giggling over a bottle of whiskey (well, Cas doesn’t exactly giggle, but he’s smiling at his friends when they let loose bursts of laughter).

“Okay, okay,” Charlie says, throwing her hands out in front of her, her face scrunched up in an attempt to look serious. “Guys. Truth or dare.”

“Beg pardon?” Cas asks, his small smile shifting into a frown. Charlie’s eyes grow wide and she gives an exaggerated gasp.

“You’ve never played truth or dare?”

“Charlie, stop it, we’re not twelve,” Dean says, rolling his eyes and chugging back whiskey from the bottle. Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Got something to hide, Dean?” Sam smirks.

“No,” Dean says, “but it’s pretty fuckin’ ridiculous to think that you want two grown ass men, an ex angel of the lord, and, well, actually, I can see Charlie doing this pretty regularly. Guys. We hunt MONSTERS. I’m NOT playing truth or dare.” Charlie squints her eyes at Dean before turning to Sam.

“Truth or dare,” she says. Sam ponders for a moment.

“Truth.”

“At what age did Dean start being such a little bitch?”

“Hey!”

“I think seven was when it really came into effect.”

“What is going on?” Castiel asks.

“Cas, this is a game where someone asks truth or dare. Here. Castiel, truth or dare? Now you pick whether you want to answer any question I ask you, or do whatever I ask you to do.” Castiel frowns.

“Don’t I do that anyways?” he asks. Dean covers his mouth to stifle a laugh. Sam just rolls his eyes.

“Cas, truth or dare?”

“Uh. Dare, I suppose.”

“Okay. I… I dare you to drink the rest of that whiskey.” Cas shrugs, takes the bottled from Dean (“Hey! Not cool, man!”) and chugs it down.

“Now what?” Charlie’s giggling behind her hand.

“Now you ask Charlie or Dean truth or dare,” Sam explains.

“Why not you?”

“Because I just asked you.”

“I see. Charlie, truth or dare?”

“Dare all the way, baby.” Cas is quiet for a moment, thinking.

“I ‘dare’-”

“Not the damn air quotes again, Cas!” Dean butts in. Cas glares at him before turning back to Charlie.

“I ‘dare’ you to make good on your offer and stay in the bunker with us.”

“Done!” Charlie squeals. “My turn! Oh De-ean!”

“Nope. No way.”

“What? Are you chicken?” Dean just sighs, throwing his hands in the air.

“Fine! Fine, just fucking ask!”

“Truth or dare?” Charlie says.

“Truth.”

“Ooooh. Okay. Hmm… Who do you love more, Sam or Cas?” And if Dean doesn’t blush like a school girl-

“I. Uh. Equal. I guess? I don’t- know?”

“You have to pick, Dean. It’s part of the rules,” Sam smirks. Dean sticks his tongue out at him. “Yeah, you’re real mature, bud.”

“Uh. Okay. Well. Sam, I guess? Because he’s blood. Not that I don’t- you know. Cas, buddy, you’re, my- my best friend, you know that, but Sam-”

“I understand, Dean. You would do anything for Sam.”

“Ye- yeah,” Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Like running through purgatory with a vampire to find Sam.

Like hallucinating seeing Sam when he couldn’t save him.

Like dropping everything with the trials to help Sam close Heaven’s gates.

Like feeling his entire soul be destroyed when Sam was stabbed by a reaper, when he was gone, lifeless in Dean’s hands, and he couldn’t- he couldn’t handle it, and-

How is Dean supposed to say anything other than Sam? How is Dean supposed to- to express how much he lo- how much he cares about both of them? SO MUCH? It’s different. It’s so different and complicated, but at the same time, not complicated at all.

“It’s not like- Charlie, it’s an impossible question, man. Sam’s my brother, but Cas is… he’s family. I can’t pick between them. I said Sam, but I just- I can’t. I can’t pick between them like I couldn’t pick between you and Cas or you and Sam.” Charlie looks at him and something sparks in her eyes. Something Dean’s unsure about.

“So you’re saying you back out of the truth, since you won’t answer?”

“What? Yeah, I guess?”

“Okay, so we move onto dare. And you have to do it, Dean. You have to. You have no choice.”

“O...kay?” Dean looks at Sam for some kind of assistance, but his brother just shrugs, looking as confused as he is.

“I dare you to kiss Cas.”

What?

“What?”

“What?”

“No way! That’s a double dare, you can’t just double dare us, Cas isn’t part of this dare!”

He can feel it, he can feel the heat in his cheeks and everything is on fire and he’s red as a tomato and oh God oh God how is he supposed to handle this, he’s killed monsters and angels and he has the Mark of FUCKING CAIN on his arm but this simple dare is causing him to have an internal meltdown and Jesus lord he can’t breathe- breathe-

FUCKING BREATHE

“Charlie, no, it’s too- no.” Charlie crosses her arms over her chest. Cas has gone completely neutral and Dean doesn’t even want to know what he’s thinking.

“You said you would do it! You said you would do the dare, so do the damn dare, Dean!”

“Charlie, I-”

“You what?” Cas interrupts, looking at him with those bright blue eyes.

“It’s- it’s a stupid game, Cas. It’s ridiculous.”

Like when they thought the world was ending. Everything had gone to shit, Lucifer was out, they were about to go and be decimated by Michael and then Dean just- kissed him. And it was ridiculous. They were outside that stupid whorehouse and they were laughing and his eyes were so bright, and Dean was so caught in the moment- Cas had disappeared. Dean froze, and he didn’t know what to do, so he got in the car and drove and drove and drove until he ended up back at that abandoned house, and then Cas was in the car. Neither mentioned it. Ever.

And now Cas is doing that stupid ass squinty glare thing.

“Why is it so ridiculous to you, Dean? This simple dare? If I were in a woman’s vessel would you not ‘kiss me’?”

“Seriously, the fucking air quote, man-”

“Answer the questions!” Charlie demands, slamming her fist against her thigh and then muttering ow.

“It’s not about the vessel, it’s about-” _not knowing if I can stop once I start_.

“It’s about?” Sam tempts, and Dean now knows that, yes, once he thinks he can’t blush any brighter, HE CAN! Happy day!

“It’s about that this game is fucking stupid and rigged and you two fucking suck and-” And god damn does it feel fucking good when Cas swoops forwards and shoves his lips against Dean’s. Dean’s eyes are wild and his body is falling back, his hands moving to catch him, and Cas just fucking goes with him, kissing him like Dean is the air he breathes, and WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

“Uh. Ahem. I, uh, think me and Charlie will just- y’know-”

“Cas what the fuck!” Dean yells, pushing him back. Cas immediately freezes, fear on his face and something dark in his eyes. Sam clears his throat again, hauling Charlie to her feet and dragging her out, slamming the door shut.

“Five years ago you kissed me,” Cas says. “And I fled. Because I was afraid that the human emotions I was feeling were a result of my falling, and I was not yet ready. I have been human. I have felt human cravings. I have acted upon them and regretted them as soon as I did. Do not make me regret this action, Dean.”

And Dean just fucking flew across the remaining space, heaving Cas up and slamming him into the wall, shoving their mouths together and licking his way into Cas’s mouth because HOLY FUCK he has been waiting for so long to do this.

On the other side of the wall, Charlie has her ear against the door and Sam has his hand on his forehead.

“Are you fucking twelve?” Sam asks.

“Better. I’m Charlie. And you owe me twenty bucks.”


End file.
